


Good God You've Gotta Believe Me

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a dent in the Impala...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good God You've Gotta Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> For MORE JOY DAY from luvscharlie "Pairing: Sam/Dean or Gen if that's where your bunny hops Prompt: A dent in the Impala" I know NOTHING about fixing cars. That is all. Title taken from the song Sweep The Leg by No More Kings. (It's is about The Karate Kid, btw, and is hilarious.) Thanks to shannon730 for the super quick beta.

Rage would be putting it lightly... very lightly. Sam had seen too many weird things in his short life to think there was anything that couldn't happen but he was pretty sure a person's head couldn't explode from pure rage.

"Dammit, Sam!" Dean said as he looked down the side of his baby and grimaced. Sam watched him calculate how many hours of work it was going to take to get the dent out, repaint the door, and get his beloved Impala back up to tip top shape. Dean's fingers ran along the scratch as if it physically _hurt_ him to do so. Sam had seen Dean sew up his own cuts and gashes with less pain.

Normally Sam would fight back, but this was one of the very few occasions he just took it. There was going to be hell to pay later tonight. Dean would ignore him for the rest of the day and, if memory served, there was no way he would let Sam help him fix the car. Dean worked on his car like he was visiting church for services. Well, it _would_ be like mass if every few minutes the priest swore profusely and slammed a socket wrench or a rubber mallet on the pavement.

"Aww baby. What did he do to you?" Dean cooed to his car as he finished assessing the damage. "You know that you're fucked, right?" he told Sam as he walked around to the trunk to retrieve his tools.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Sam said. "I really _am_ sorry, Dean. The guy came out of nowhere," he apologized softly.

"Right," Dean said, mallet in hand. "Just get out of here for awhile so I can pound out this dent." He threw the mallet onto the passenger's seat and grimaced once again at the dent and scratch on the car. Dean opened the driver's side door, sat down, and began pulling the interior part of the door from the exterior. Sam watched as his brother got in focused repair mode and began to step away from the Impala.

"Well," Sam said cautiously, "is there anything I can get you while I'm in town?"

"Sam!" Dean very nearly growled at his brother's interruption.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, throwing his hands up in submission.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at Sam. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he raised an eyebrow at his usually argumentative brother. Sam could see the wheels turning in Dean's head and his heart started to hammer in his chest. That look could only mean one thing.

"Grab a six pack of something good, burgers, cherry pie if you can find it, and a twelve pack o' condoms and whatever else you think you're going to need tonight," he ordered as he stood and walked toward Sam. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to feel it for days." He grabbed at Sam's hair and pulled. He kissed Sam with a fiery intensity and broke off quickly pushing Sam away before he could get into the kiss. "You're going to be aching tomorrow in places you never knew could ache."


End file.
